


Party like it's the end of the world

by Hawkingjay



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingjay/pseuds/Hawkingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tumblr prompts I've gotten (mcnammers.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreadful Etiquette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Heathers trash and it bled over into being Young Avengers trash. Sorry.

Kate Bishop was special. You could tell because while Tommy was inclined towards the extreme, sitting on a window ledge while his kind-of-girlfriend told him why he couldn’t come in through said window was not his M.O.

“Absolutely not.”

“Katie, come on, I’m pretty sure if I go in through the front door, America will find me and kill me because you have a terrifying roommate,” Tommy said. Normally, he would just come over when America was out, but Loki had actually been behaving recently, which meant America didn’t have to go off and punch him.

“You’re over-reacting. America’s not that bad,” Kate said, and then she added, “You can sneak in literally any other way, just not through the window.” Tommy’s brow creased at her statement.

“Okay, Kate, I know coming in through the window isn’t the best etiquette.”

“It’s dreadful etiquette, actually,” Kate said absently, “but that’s not why I have a problem with it.”

“I’m afraid to ask,” Tommy said. He knew it was a bit hypocritical of him to critique his teammates’ thinking patterns, but their brains didn’t seem to work like normal people’s.

“I just feel like my life is enough like Heathers without my boyfriend sneaking in through the goddamn window,” Kate said, her mouth scrunched a little in the corner as she said this.

“Heathers? The movie about the teenagers who kill people? What the fuck does this have to do with that?” Tommy said. He scooted away from Kate, just a touch. Maybe it was best that he give her some space.

“There’s this scene where J.D. sneaks in through Veronica’s window and then they play strip croquet, but- you know what? Never mind. Just, go in the door like a normal human.”

“Kate, you know that’s not really relevant to the situation, right?” Tommy asked, “why the fuck would I want to play strip croquet?”

“I know you wouldn’t play strip croquet, but if I were you, I’d avoid parallels with J.D. I mean, you’ve already blown up a school,” Kate said, eyebrows raised mildly.

“Why do you keep bringing that up! It was an accident!”


	2. It's not the WORST decision you've made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint buys a farm

The mild breeze of the upstate farm was rustling her loose purple shirt.

“I’d never joke about a farm, Katie,” Clint said, “you should know me better than that by now.” He couldn’t tell her reaction because her signature purple sunglasses hid her eyes.

“Whatever. What did your idiot friends think?” she asked.

“You’re one to talk about idiot friends,” Clint said, although there was no malice in his tone.

“Hey, none of my teammates built a robot that’s hell-bent on destroying the world as we know it,” Kate said.

“That’s not fair,” Clint said, and Kate stepped back, indicating that she knew she’d crossed a line.

“Sorry, I think we’re all a little on edge,” Kate said with a bit of a sigh. Clint scrunched his face.

“What do you have to be on edge about?” Clint asked her. Even though he couldn’t see her eyes, he knew that she was rolling them. Brat.

“Despite what you think, the Young Avengers actually do things sometimes,” Kate said, “so while you and your buddies are off cleaning up the Ultron mess, we’re worried about the relatively smaller stuff.”

“Director Coulson told me you helped fend off a Skrull invasion.”

“I said relatively smaller,” Kate said, crossing her arms, “so are you going to give me the grand tour.”

“I would, but I know you’d rather see the impromptu archery range,” Clint said with a smirk. Kate beamed back at him.

“You know me well, Barton.”


	3. The Big Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Young Avengers (and Clint) watch the Puppy Bowl.

“Everyone, shush!” Kate said, placing a bowl of popcorn on her coffee table “It’s starting!”

“I don’t get why you could have invited some of my friends,” Clint said, eyeing the young adults surrounding them. Kate rolled her eyes.

“You said I had to throw you a puppy bowl party. You didn’t say who I had to invite,” Kate said. She was referring to the terms of a bet she’d lost. “Besides, it’s not like I have Tony Stark’s phone number. I mean, my dad does, but-”

“Not talking. Right,” Clint said, “hence the new place.”

After cutting ties with her father, Kate had lost all her money, meaning she couldn’t afford to pay rent on her old apartment. Clint had offered to let her move into his building, but she instead opted for a very small, very purple apartment somewhere else.

“What are the goats doing there?” Tommy asked, pointing at the screen.

“They’re the cheerleaders, apparently,” Teddy said. Tommy’s eyes widened in amazement, and then he burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” America asked from the kitchen, where she was hanging out with Billy and drinking soda.

“They have goats as cheerleaders!” Tommy said, still laughing.

“I don’t get it,” America said.

“Why they have cheerleading goats?” Billy said, “me neither.”

“No, I don’t get this entire thing.”

Everyone in the apartment went silent instantly.

“What did you say?” Clint asked, his eyes narrowed.

“I don’t get the appeal.”

“It’s the Puppy Bowl!” Clint said.

“Yeah, and?”

“It’s cute!” Clint said, struggling to understand how anyone could not appreciate the Puppy Bowl.

“They even have a kitten halftime show.” Teddy chimed in.

“So baby animals are playing. I still don’t get the big deal.”

“Get out.” Clint said.

“Clint, you can’t kick her out of the-” Kate began, but Clint cut her off.

“Get. Out.”

“It’s my apartment. You can’t kick people-”

“Out.”

America threw up her hands and left the apartment, muttering in Spanish, and Tommy burst out laughing again.

“Cheerleading goats,” Tommy said. “Classic.”


	4. "Come over here and make me"

“Come over here and make me!” Tommy said, holding Kate’s quiver out of her reach.

“Nice try,” she said, with just a hint of a smirk.

“What do you mean?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh, don’t play innocent with me,” Kate said. “I’m going to head over there, and then you’re going to zoom somewhere else.”

“No I won’t,” Tommy said, pretending to look hurt. Kate just narrowed her eyes at him. “I promise.” Kate slowly walked towards the speedster and he immediately zoomed out of reach. She just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Sorry,” Tommy said, “Habit.” He lowered her quiver, and in a moment that would make someone else think she was the speedster of the couple, Kate grabbed it out of his reach.

“HAH!” She said triumphantly, lifting it up in victory. “Now you have to make it up to me.”

“Make it up to you how?” he asked, although the grin on his face indicated that he already knew.


End file.
